1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to a braking system for a power tool.
2. Prior Art
There are various different types of power tools known in the prior art including hedge trimmers, chain saws, lawn mowers, or any type of power equipment. There are also various different types of systems used as brakes in these power tools. Some of these systems are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,685; 3,228,177; 2,480,343; 3,361,165; 3,664,390; and 3,991,864. However, these systems are relatively costly to manufacture and assemble and do not provide a direct operational relationship between a throttle of the power tool and the braking system. Therefore, a need has developed for a braking system that can be manufactured and assembled at a relatively inexpensive cost, but which nonetheless can adequately reduce the time for a driven member, such as a hedge trimmer cutter bar, to stop after a throttle has been released.